


Все женщины мира

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vane and Teach talk about Eleanor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Весь мир может принадлежать им, но этого недостаточно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Black Sails. Бета rose_rose.

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с этой Гатри, — ворчит Тич. Не в первый уже раз. Раньше Чарльз был его безраздельной собственностью — его наследник, названный сын, которого он воспитывал как родного. А сейчас он все больше времени проводит с дочкой Ричарда Гатри, и это злит так, что Тич невольно стискивает зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.  
— Я уже не мальчишка, чтобы ты указывал мне, с кем спать, — огрызается Чарльз и, похоже, еле сдерживается, чтобы не ответить откровенной грубостью. Он все чаще злится в такие моменты. Никогда раньше, до этой Гатри, Чарльз не разговаривал с Тичем, как непослушный мальчишка, готовый бунтовать против своего отца, а теперь это происходит постоянно.  
«Она всё-таки сумела разделить нас, эта наглая девчонка» — думает Тич, и мысль эта отдается болью в сердце. Он и сам не заметил, как это произошло — по чуть-чуть, понемногу, слово за слово, один неприятный разговор, другой. Он понимает это и все же не может остановиться, пытается втолковать Чарльзу то, что тот, кажется, упорно не хочет понимать. Весь мир принадлежит им, как можно привязывать себя к какой-то юбке?  
— На свете много женщин, Элеанор Гатри ничем не отличается от других. Она свежее, чем шлюхи, это приятно, не спорю. Но не давай ей себя окрутить. Женщины только и хотят прибрать мужчину к рукам, чтобы вертеть им. Я не первый день живу, поверь мне, по сути они все одинаковые. На свете полно дырок, в которые можно засадить. Чем больше будет наша добыча, тем больше женщин придут к тебе сами.  
Чарльз встает и уходит, молча, но по тому, как сжимаются кулаки, по резким движениям видно — он зол. Он делает так все чаще, уходит от разговора, чтобы не оскорблять названного отца, и это молчание задевает Тича сильнее, чем все их споры.  
Потом, уже после Нассау и Чарльза, у Тича будет девять жен: блондинки, брюнетки, даже одна рыжая, худые и полные, послушные и норовистые, немногословные и болтушки, бездельницы и хозяйственные, как его покойница мать. Каждая будет мила ему какое-то время, каждая оставит после себя воспоминание, а то и привычку, но он всегда будет возвращаться к Нетте — пусть ненадолго, на неделю или даже на день — потому что только ей можно выговориться от души.  
И ни одна из жен не сможет дать ему то, чего он хочет, — наследника и забвение.


End file.
